brodiesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Deandi/Extended History
The First Era (FE1 - FE/ 1 - ) The Dwarven Rebellion In the most ancient times, Moradin created the world of Deandi by himself, and within it he placed two races to help him forge the world: Dwarves and Titans. These two races worked alongside their god to shape the world itself, crafting the land and forming truly massive cities for themselves across the planet. To this day, the ruins stand the tests of time, with three - Six Pillars, Misthaven and Farmesa - surviving completely intact against the wear of time. But after two centuries, Moradin grew bored with his creation, abandoning the world and leaving the two races to their own devices. For the Dwarves, this was a devastating blow to their society, as it rocked their deeply religious core and sank many communities into deep depression. But for the Titans, they saw this as their chance to inherit what their Father had given them, and established themselves as the rulers of Deandi, with the Dwarves as their slaves. For five hundred years, the Dwarves resided tightly under the Titan's rule, until at last their slavery was broken by the efforts of the valiant Urist Giantsbane. The Dwarven Rebellion lasted for ten years, till at last, with the blessing of Moradin, Urist slew King Ymir of the Titans and routed or killed his followers. The Dwarves began to establish their own kingdoms, both underground in the tunnel-halls made during their rebellion and in the ruined cities of the Titans. Under their new hierarchy of kings, led by High King Urist, the Dwarven people began to create the first kingdoms of Deandi. The Elven Incursion As the Dwarves spread throughout the world, they found that it was not the same as it had been before the war, as an unknown influence had begun altering it: magick and the Elves. This was the influence of the gods Sehanine and Corellon, who had discovered Moradin's creation and begun to toy with it as they pleased. Sprouting forth lush forests, jungles and plains, they began to weave the aura of magick throughout the planet's environment, giving rise to all manner of unexpected things. The Elves followed the work of their gods, which eventually led them to encounter the Dwarves on the plains of Rohltwen. The Dwarves were untrusting of the Elves, and this soon turned into a brief war at slight provocation. The Rise of Dragons The Migration of the Elves ? demons ? goblins ? death ? avandra and the halflings ? civilization grows, humans are born ? rise of demigods ? the founding of the Jade Empire The War in Heaven the gods rebellion The Second Era (SE1 - SE/ - ) Fractured Empire The downfall of the Jade Empire marked the end of the First Era, giving rise to the Second Era of Deandi. It was at this point in history that wars and small kingdoms became well known, as the world was no longer bound by a single ruling power: instead, each continent kept to itself, and even among the continents there was much infighting. Elvish Civil War The Worldbreak The end of the Second Era began in SE5633. Having slowly worked to remove himself from the godly realms, Corellon had passed on his role as the God of the Arcane and the Keeper of the Weave to the goddess Mestril several years prior. Additionally, a century before, the god of lies, Cyric, was split into two halves: Cyric and Nesr. These two elements would lead to the start of the World Break. Influenced by Tharizdun in secret, Nesr began to work the gods of the world against one another. Whispering into Mestril's ear, the goddess of the Weave began to distrust the other gods, fearing they would attempt to use her powers for their own benefit. In the Ranan Ocean, Nesr pressed warlords and religious fanatics to expand their worship of the dark gods and forbidden cults, and more importantly to try and expand the Karjun Covenant's territory. Playing on the ages-old fears of the Lelantmurel deities, the god-kings began to turn against the Court of the Divines and urge their followers to become more aggressive. Meanwhile, the seal of Ea upon the world was weakening. Due to the infighting of the gods and Mestril's own distractions, the Ashen Flame's call could not reach any followers ears, and so the portal began to reopen. Through this emerge the Lyscaedes - Tharizdun's god-killer servants forged from the essence of Primordials - who began their assault by destroying the physical Court of the gods. In the confusion, Nesr chose his moment to strike, murdering Mestril in cold blood. Immediately, the world is wracked with unbridled, untamed magicks: no form of magic, nor the very fabric of space and time, is certain. Civilizations and empires crumble, land masses begin shifting, and an entire continent is ripped from Deandi's dimensional double, Aberith-Toril, and transplanted onto the world. Magical species were blighted by strange plagues: the Fey, the Dragons, the Taurins and Beastfolk, and many others were driven to near extinction in a matter of a few weeks. A brave alliance of heroes sought to end this strife as they watched their world being ripped apart. Aided by the now-mortal Pelor, they journey across the world in search of a solution: they subdue the leaders of the Karjunti rebellions, defeat the demigods of Arpigee, and face the god-king of Lelantmur. In this final confrontation, the god-king has a revelation, telling the party that they must reseal Ea's barrier - an act that Nesr did not let pass unnoticed. He smote Lelantmur with his own strength, breaking the continent into pieces and ending the empire. The heroes descend through the bowels of the Underdark, at last arriving at Ea's barrier after fighting through an army of otherworldly invaders known as Voidlings. With the flow of magic worsening and the world literally breaking apart, the chosen heroes seal their fates: the leader sacrifices himself to recreate the barrier, becoming The Last Saint, while his second in command, Mystra, ascends to Keeper of the Weave. The third became a godly executioner, smiting down Nesr to revive Pelor, while the fourth and final companion took godly power to begin recreating the world after all the destruction the Worldbreak caused. The Third Era